1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device for floor coverings, intended for cutting or starting a tear of seams, including a base body and at least one blade that is held to the base body, and with a contact edge on the bottom side of the base body for an edge of a floor covering. In the front part of the base body a removable first plate and a removable second plate are attached to the base body, and the blade can be arranged parallel in relation to the contact edge between the plates.
2. The Prior Art
A cutting device of the above-noted type is already known from practical applications. The cutting device that is known includes exactly two plates that have a blade arranged between them. Arranging the blade between the first plate and the base body in order to cut or start a tear of a seam is not possible because the first plate follows immediately after the contact edge. Even though the known cutting device has a blade arranged between the first plate and the base body, this is only a back-up blade, which is only stored between the first plate and the base body and does not extend beyond the base body. Therefore, any cutting action with the substitute blade is not possible. It is disadvantageous that, due to the selected two-plate arrangement, the cutting width of the known cutting device cannot be adjusted, i.e., the distance between the contact edge and the blade cannot be adjusted.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a cutting device of the noted kind that will allow for simple cutting width adjustments.